


elemental jay x aurora happy ending just to spite everyone in the ship war. why? why not.

by DarkWo1f



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)
Genre: Elemental Ship War, F/M, haha i hate y'all, jk i still love jayna, ship-centric, y'know that elemental stories aren't tagged well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: i hate every single one of youas injay moves in with aurorafor the ship war
Relationships: Jay/Aurora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	elemental jay x aurora happy ending just to spite everyone in the ship war. why? why not.

Jay pulled out a box full of books, what he decided to steal back from his family today. Aurora was unpacking a few of the earlier bins filled with music, books, and video games. Jay pulled out a few dictionary's, not knowing how it got there.

"Do you need one?" He asked. Aurora, who was helping Jay move into her basement, shrugged.

"Nope," She said. Jay sighed and placed it on the bookshelf. He turned around.

"Aurora?" He asked. The girl in question sighed and turned around.

"What Jay?" She asked nervously.

"Aurora," Jay started nervously, "I've been noticing that you've been... avoiding me recently," Aurora blushed and her eyes opened wide.

"At first I thought you still felt bad about the shadow mountain incident, but seeing how you would talking to Luna just fine, and even Carter, I've been starting to think it was something else," Jay said.

"I... uh... Jay, I swear it isn't what you think!" Aurora stammered.

"It's because I'm part of the winged criminal family, isn't it?" Jay said deadpanned, pointing at his bright, feathery wings.

"No! I-I swear it isn't t-that," Aurora stammered out, "I-it... I j-just..."

"Aurora, I won't judge," Jay said. Aurora sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Yes you will," She grumbled out, "Who hasn't?" Jay reached over to give Aurora a hug.

" ** Stop ** ," Aurora said, darkness seeping into her voice. Black tears streamed down her face. " ** Whenever you talk to me, you talk to the me you see. You don't know what I know.  _ How could you ever like me back! I... _ ** _ I _ ," Aurora said, trailing off.

"I don't need your sympathy. I know you like Luna," Aurora growled.

"If I really like Luna so much why would I want to live with you," Jay said.

And Jay wrapped his wings around the petite girl and they stayed like that for a while, until the tears, as black as night, left marks on the young girls face.


End file.
